The Rain Holds Deep Emotions
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Roxanne not only looked back, but she broke down, realizing her own feelings towards the blue beauty. Maybe this night will turn out to be something more, maybe they will both find the truth within it.


**This was just a quick story I put together, the rain scene had always been my favorite, and I have always wanted to work with it and develop something from it, I know that it has been done a few times, but I wanted one of my own up here (: I hope it's to an enjoyable level. **

**I do not own Megamind, or anyone mentioned... That's Dreamworks amazing work, I just imagine and write! ^^**

* * *

The night had started clear, even a happy atmosphere had clung into the air, and Roxanne had felt like she was on top of the world. She was ecstatic knowing that her date with Bernard was just an hour away. Of course choosing her dress was simple, it was a beautiful deep purple color. It hugged her curves and brought out her beauty, which she never thought it did, but to anyone else they would see this. It was also the same night she had come across the creation known as Titan. Later it was revealed to her it was Hal. And that was at the same point it had all fit into place as to what Megamind had been up to.

But that night ended out turning upside down for her, even the weather seemed to be on her side, the heavens opened and rain poured from them. Roxanne walked onward her hands clutching tight to her upper arms, trying to at least catch the body heat trying to escape from her. Roxanne could not believe it her mind was a mess... before her mind could continue on the track a pile of garbage came into view, she jumped slightly and moved out of the path of it, her brows furrowed as more and more piles of rubbish appeared into reality.

And then there was an invisible screeching filling her ears, she automatically stopped in her path, Megamind shot from the invisible car with a slam as he automatically shut the door and stepped to her, she could see all the emotion in his eyes, all the regret and the guilt, but she shook it off and shook her head, pulling a face of disgust towards him.

"Roxanne please. Hear me out I can explain."

Megamind pushed forwards, trying his best to at least get her to stay and listen to him, both of them were not even thinking about the rain by this point, Roxanne was too angry to even think of anything else, and Megamind was in the state of loss. The desperation was clear on his face and Roxanne sneered towards him, she waved her hand and laughed it off. The laugh was not out of comedy, it was out of hurt, it was crystal clear in her voice.

"Explain what? There is nothing you can say to me that will make this right. I came to care for you, deeply, and I've told you everything. I trusted you."

Roxanne said to him, the hurt was still in her voice, but she masked it as best she could with venom which was rising from the anger she was feeling, her head shook once more her eyes never left his.

"What happened to judging a book by its cover?"

Megamind shot back at her almost immediately, the look he received from her was enough for him to know, he was pushing and pushing and he was digging himself a bigger hole. Roxanne sucked in a breath and released it, the anger she felt was unfolding even more, with every word he was speaking she was being fed.

"The contents of that book, have already been written, they have already been printed in ink."

Roxanne told him. Her head shook.

"And out of all of those contents. This... This is the most evilest and the most sickest stunt you have ever pulled. What did you ever think you could gain from it. To destroy me... Well Done Megamind... you have achieved it..."

Roxanne felt tears, luckily as they streamed down her already soaked through face they were hidden in the rain.

"There is nothing more... There never will be."

Roxanne's anger bit back, she turned instantly and started to walk away, following the flow of the rain down the streets. It was as if the anger was subsiding, and so quickly because her mind went into overdrive and she felt guilt wash over her, her tears flooded and her hands came up to cup her eyes. But then she did something she did not even think about, she turned. Her blue orbs found the one wandering in the opposite direction, her heart sank. She still cared, and the words of anger she spat at him, they were too harsh, she should have listened to him, understood why, but finding out someone deceived you is the worse pain... especially if you trust them.

Roxanne was lost, in her mind, it was a mess, she did not fall for Bernard. She had fallen for someone else... Roxanne had fallen head over heals for Megamind. He was kind, attentive and he was gentle. She had found out he was this perfect guy... Roxanne played back what had just pushed on in her mind... She had fallen for him? Was that really what she was thinking, was that really how she felt...

Without thinking her words jumped ahead of her, and she started following behind him.

"Megamind? Wait."

Roxanne almost shouted out, the rain blocking most of it, but there was no response. It was hurting. How could she switch from such hatred to this... she tried all her might to call him several more times, but there was no response, absolutely nothing, she broke down and all around her turned into nothing, it was like her vision had gone, all her sense had shut down and she was on her hands and knees crying in the pooling puddle around her, crying in the rain.

What felt like an eternity in the darkness she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was followed by somebody's voice, but she was still drifting back into reality so nothing registered until she looked up and met a set of deep green eyes, her own eyes widened slightly and she could see the shock and the panic upon Megamind's face.

"Roxanne. At least let me take you somewhere dry. And warm. I cannot leave you in this."

Megamind admitted to her, Roxanne immediately clung onto him, the shock on his face never changed, he was slightly worried in case she ripped him apart, but her touch seemed gentle, yet tight. Pulling her up he hushed something to the communicator device, brain bots were immediately deployed and in a matter of seconds they were on her balcony.

Roxanne took this in and shook her head.

"Not here."

Her words were simple but Megamind understood, he redirected the orders and now he was leading her inside the lair, giving out quick orders there was chairs, a fire and a warm blanket given to Roxanne.

Megamind sucked in a breath and let the silence fill the air for a moment. He then plucked up the courage to speak to her, his eyes not lifting from his feet.

"What just happened?"

His first question could have been better, but he stuck to it, and she seemed to be okay with it, although he could never really tell with her, she always seemed to be unreadable, maybe that was part of the mystery.

"I despise you."

Roxanne said, there was nothing to her voice which could indicate otherwise, there was nothing that could take it the other way, but at these words Megamind looked up towards her, his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest and his brows pushed together.

Roxanne seemed to shift in her seat, she was now standing a small distance away from Megamind, who was standing near the fire. She stepped closer and her hands rose to catch the warmth off the flames. There was silence for a while, and Megamind could feel the awkwardness shifting around them, taking a hold on him. But then she spoke.

"I need to understand something first. I need to clear it in my head before I say anything else. And I want you to be honest with me, if not then don't even bother trying again..."

Roxanne was looking in his eyes now, and he was returning the gaze, she waited for him, it was not long before he softly nodded his head and she took this as the chance to carry on with her words, to clarify everything, to understand and to see if it was true, if what was in her mind was real.

"Why would you do this to me? Of all these normal people in Metro City. Why would it be me?"

It was a simple question and Megamind knew that, but his head still shook as if he was stuck for words. Talking his mind for a moment he glanced around and smiled.

"Because you were always the one I have been able to find the same level of intelligence with, give or take a few... But you always saw me as a part of this world. You always saw me... I just wanted you to see the real me, and this was the most painful, and torturous way to do it. But believe me... I regret everything."

Roxanne listened intently to his words, she could understand what he was saying.

"Even everything you told me, about your feelings? You regret those? Were they more lies?"

The questions she was asking him were nothing of poison or of anger laced, but they were true and sincere, she needed to know. Maybe if she listened to what he had to say she could gauge her own feelings.

Megamind had slipped his black leather gloves off by now, feeling the sweat upon his palms, he was now rubbing his hands together, watching his hands but listening to Roxanne's honest questions, and now without his disguise he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he was beginning to cage up again.

"Megamind this is important to me, I'm not sure how important it is to you but I really need you to talk to me, I really need you to answer what you are thinking, what is on your mind."

Roxanne's voice started off needy, but soon silence down into patience, she was pushing him, but from everything that had happened maybe he deserved this, he deserved to feel small. Or maybe she was being a bit too hard on him.

Megamind looked up towards her, she had a hard time trying to read him now which was worrying her slightly, but she kept her gaze locked on his, still waiting for him to answer her. And he knew that was what she was waiting for, he was just having a hard time trying to make words let alone actually speak them directly. Distracting himself slightly he listened to the brain bots who were hovering above them, providing the softer light above them, it was too dim with just the flames of the fire, so that softened it off nicely. And for that moment he looked up towards them. But he spoke.

"Roxanne, everything I told you, I meant every word, even if it did not look like me, it was nothing more than a disguise, I do care deeply for you, I want to be able to help you, be there for you and do anything I can for you. Roxanne I've not only gained all of that but I have fallen in love with you."

Megamind let his words run off his tongue, if he stopped now he would not get it all out, he would not allow her to understand and he would stop completely. But it was all out, and he had made his point clear. He was in fact in love with her. Megamind shifted his gaze now and found her blue orbs searching for his, upon reaching them she seemed to calm down, clinging tightly to the blanket around her she let the silence spread and she shook her head.

"But why disguise yourself as someone else?"

She asked him.

"After killing Metro Man I went into denial. I never thought it would actually happen. And now it had done, I have no idea what to do. You were the only one who was giving me the time of day, but I had panicked and the disguise was the first thing I could do to cover everything up... I guess I was in mourning that day. You would never have accepted me for who I was."

Megamind admitted truthfully.

"Even with the disguise it showed that I did accept you, and without it I was angry finding out yes, and everything I said was over the top, but Megamind I have come to accept you. I've seen a different side to you, a side that I myself have fallen for. It's clear to me now that in fact that is how I feel, and I would never despise you for it, any of it, I can understand completely. But Megamind, don't you ever lie to me again, don't you ever hide anything from me. I know that may be too much to ask right now, but please."

Megamind listened to her words, did he just hear what he never thought he would. She had fallen for him too, he could have been hearing things, his mind was a bit of a challenge at the moment, but he let it slide, not wanting to ruin the moment, it could have turned out bad if he pushed it, he could lose her completely.

"I can promise you anything"

Megamind told her.

Roxanne smiled at this glancing down for a moment she stepped closer to him, he felt his heart skip a beat when her eyes returned to meet his own, she was silent for a moment as she closed the space between them.

"Promise me from now on. Everything will be the real you."

She said to him. He nodded.

"I promise."

Roxanne let the blanket drop to the floor as he hand snaked up his chest and around his neck, her eyes never left his own.

"One more thing. We did not finish"

Megamind let his hands rest on her side, and Roxanne leaned towards him, her lips pressing lightly to his, her eyes were closed now and he returned the gesture, his eyes closed and the kiss deepened between them, both euphoric, both knowing this was right. And neither of them could be happier.

Maybe things were turning out for the better. But this gave Megamind strength and Roxanne gained the security she had always been searching for.


End file.
